


Switching Roles

by LadyRamora



Series: A Lord and His Dragoon [2]
Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Estinien, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9899933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRamora/pseuds/LadyRamora
Summary: Estinien lies in wait for Aymeric. This is also porn. Can be stand alone, but more like a sequel to Sweet like birch syrup.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The second installment of this series. I was going to wait, but I'm not very patient anyway. I'm still working on the third part, so please look forward to it!

Estinien lounges, purposeful, in the darkness of Aymeric's empty quarters. The only light shines dim through the window, illuminating the whites of his eyes and the shine of his pale hair. 

He sighs in aggravation, throwing his legs over the arm of Aymeric's desk chair, slouching broodingly with his cheek on his closed fist. 

Aymeric is later than usual today. And Estinien NEEDS. But Aymeric is not here, so Estinien waits, if not with a little impatience. 

He swings his legs in a jittery pendulous motion, eyes boring holes into the closed door. Willing it to open, for Aymeric to step inside and offer his sincerest apologies along with his willing body for Estinien's consideration. 

Estinien snorts, well aware how ridiculous the thought was. As if Aymeric would throw himself at Estinien. No, it was always the Dragoon who sought after the Lord. Aymeric was far too busy to spend his time pining after the likes of him. Estinien was the one whose selfishness knew no bounds. He would make Aymeric notice him. Pay attention to him and him alone. 

Estinien plucks at laces of his shirt, loosening them and tugging his shirt open to bare his chest. "Aymeric," He drawls to the empty room, voice deadpan. "Take me." 

He sighs, trying again. "Aymeric. I need you." He frowns. No, too much. "Aymeric. I want you to take me."

He shakes his head, laughing at himself, and feeling foolish. He wastes his time here, lying in wait for Aymeric. He drops his head, laying back into the chair, staring up at the darkened ceiling.

"I am a fool," He says aloud, smiling with little humor. 

A sound at the door has him jolting upright, trying to appear as if he hadn't been waiting hours in the dark. 

Aymeric enters the room, face drawn with exhaustion. Estinien frowns, reconsidering his earlier plans. He sits upright, intending to leave before Aymeric notices him, but the wooden chair under him creaks with his weight, giving his position away. 

Aymeric is instantly alert, all traces of tiredness gone as he calls out sharply, "Who goes there?" 

He flicks a switch, the lamps about his room flickering to life. He visibly relaxes at the sight of Estinien, a bright smile transforming his face. "Estinien, of course." He closes the door behind himself, dropping down into a nearby chair to remove his boots. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" He asks as he unstraps the buckles holding his boots in place, chuckling gently.

 

Estinien stands from the desk chair to meet him, kneeling down to help him take off his boots. He works quickly, staring down at the boots instead of at Aymeric. He removes one, setting it to the side, then works on the other. Aymeric stretching his toes as his feet are freed from the confines of the heavy footwear. Estinien pulls one of his bare feet into his lap, thumbs pressing into the arch of his foot. Aymeric groans, leaning back into his chair as Estinien massages his aching feet. 

"I should collar you," Aymeric chuckles, humming low in his throat as Estinien switches feet, fingers digging in expertly. "So that I could keep you here at all times to massage away my aches and pains." He smiles tiredly, leaning on his hand with his elbow propped up on the chair. "Yes, perhaps something with a bell. Mayhap you would startle me less with such an adornment." 

Estinien swallows, not looking up from his task. He will not say how much the thought pleases him. To belong to Aymeric. But he has his pride, so he forces his reply to sound mildly offended. "I am not a pet." He says, spitting the last word. 

Aymeric straightens, staring down at him. "I never said you were, my friend." 

Estinien frowns. Friend. That word rankles as well. Estinien wishes Aymeric would call him by another title. Lover. 

Love. 

He stands abruptly, looking Aymeric in the eye as he unlaces his breeches, pushing them down his legs and kicking them aside with feet already bare. 

Then he kneels down, tugging at Aymeric's belt and lacings. The Lord rests his hands over his, "Estinien, what is the meaning of this?" But Estinien has no answer, batting his hands aside and tugging the cords loose. Aymeric is only partially hard when he takes hold of him. Estinien scowls, setting to work on fixing the problem.

He takes him into his mouth without delay, head and throat working in tandem with singular intent. Aymeric gasps, fingers curling into his unbound hair. "Estinien," He breathes out, head tipping back. He hardens quickly under Estinien's clever tongue and sinful fingers. Gasping helplessly as Estinien takes control. He's starting to feel the sensation of an oncoming orgasm when Estinien pulls off, walking away to rifle through Aymeric's desk drawers. 

Aymeric scrabbles at the armor covering his body, unbuckling and unlacing until he's bare from the waist up. Overheated skin meeting the cool air. Aymeric drops his chin to his chest, breathing heavily as he watches the other man. He tilts his head, eyebrows furrowing as he catches a glint of something when Estinien bends over to reach a bottom drawer. "Where is it?" Estinien grumbles, obviously looking for Aymeric's lubricant.

"Nightstand," Aymeric tells him, eyes locked on Estinien's muscled backside as he turns towards the bed to sift through the bedside table. "Bottom drawer, " he lies, eyes narrowed as he catches another peek when the Dragoon bends over to look. Estinien checks the bottom drawer, huffing in annoyance when he finds nothing. "You were wrong," he says, searching the top drawer and finding it nestled there among a few other items. 

Aymeric shrugs, affecting an innocent tone. "My mistake." Estinien crosses the floor back to him, eyeing him suspiciously. 

Aymeric meets his gaze, eyebrows arched. "Estinien, what is that," he asks, voice flat.

Estinien shifts his weight from foot to foot, eyes darting about in a bid to avoid Aymeric's questioning look. "I.. wished to try something different." 

Aymeric frowns in confusion. "Estinien?" 

The Dragoon sighs heavily, spinning on his heel to display the toned planes of his back and the muscled curvature of his backside.

Aymeric flushes hotly, swallowing hard as Estinien spreads the cheeks of his backside, showing Aymeric in full view what had been glinting in the light and catching his eye.

It was some sort of ornamental plug. Nestled snugly inside of him, a dark red jewel protruding from his hole, shining every time it caught the light. 

"Estinien?" Aymeric croaks, heat curling low in his belly. "How long have you had this?" 

Estinien pauses, considering his answer. Should he tell him that he had wanted this for moons now? That he had commissioned several different crafters to have it made to his satisfaction? That he had made mental calculations of Aymeric's length and girth, to size the plug correctly for his specific needs. No, he decides. He needn't tell him such things. 

"A while." He says, instead. 

Aymeric reaches out to touch the red of the jewel. Estinien startling slightly at the accidental brush of his fingers on the curve of his backside. "Apologies," Aymeric whispers, voice deep. "No need," Estinien says in return, but Aymeric can see the bunching of his muscles the longer he stares in silence. 

"And how long have you....?" Aymeric pauses, trying to find the words. How long had he worn it? How often? 

Estinien looks at him over his shoulder, face carefully blank. "This is the first time I've kept it... inside. All day." 

All day? Aymeric drags a hand over his mouth, mind racing with the thought of Estinien walking around, bending, -or sweet Halone- sitting with that plug inside of him all day.

Estinien twists around, grabbing Aymeric's wrist to guide his hand. He uses his other hand to tug at the jewel of the plug, pulling it out enough to grip the bottom. "Grab it," Estinien demands, releasing his hold on the other man's wrist. 

Aymeric reaches out to do so, tracing his fingers over the rounded jewel before pinching it between his thumb and pointer finger. He tugs at it gently, eyes widening as clear fluid drips down the inside of Estinien's thighs, just from that tiny movement. Lubricant? He tugs a bit harder, the thin stem that led to the jewel attached to a much wider base that flared out into a familiar girth. More lubricant leaks out at his tugging, sliding down Estinien's shivering thighs. He pulls slowly, gently, watching with undisguised interest as Estinien clenches around it. Stretching slowly open under Aymeric's insistence.

Halfway through extracting the plug, Aymeric has a sudden thought. The plug was the same size as he was. The length and girth perfectly matching. Estinien obviously had it specially made.

 

Aymeric wonders how long Estinien had wanted this. So much that he had something custom made. It had always been Aymeric on the receiving end. Estinien never hinted that he had an interest in switching roles. Perhaps Aymeric should have asked. 

 

He stops pulling, instead adjusting his grip to push the plug back in. Estinien inhales sharply, legs shaking. Aymeric does it again. Pulling the plug out then pushing it back in.

"Aymeric, " Estinien hisses breathily, rocking back into the motion of the other man's hand. 

Aymeric squeezes around his arousal with his other hand, licking his lips before speaking in a hoarse voice, "I'm taking it out." 

He pulls, watching fixedly as the ornate plug slides slowly free ilm by ilm. When it finally slips free Aymeric isn't sure what to feel. It was an exact match to his size. Estinien had truly commissioned this special.

He sets the plug aside, sliding gentle fingers over the curve of Estinien's backside. "I have come to a realization of sorts." He says, conversationally. He rubs the pads of his fingers over Estinien's hole, smiling as the dragoon gasps softly at his touch. 

"Whatever you want, Estinien." He tells him, sinking a finger inside of him. One."You can have it." Then two. Estinien trembles. "And if I want more than what you offer?" Estinien asks roughly.

Aymeric pauses. "I think you will find me amenable no matter your desire, my friend."   
Estinien growls lowly. "I want you inside of me."   
Aymeric hums. "Something we both desire." 

Estinien inhales raggedly. "When I am here. Where we are alone together, I'm not your friend. I want..." Estinien trails off, sighing in disgust at his own cowardice.

Aymeric blinks, mouth dropping open in surprise as he catches on. "You... shall I call you my lover, then?" 

Estinien startles, nodding curtly. "It would.. please me." He admits, looking down. 

Aymeric grins slyly. "You realize I will now call you every endearment under the sun." 

Estinien ducks his head, almost bashful. "I.. do not mind such things." 

Aymeric blinks, surprised at the reaction to his teasing jest. "Estinien, come here." He grabs the dragoon's hand, tugging him so he turns to face him. "Look at me," he says, voice gentle in his command. Estinien raises his head, staring him in the eye. He is flushed red, frowning heavily. "Do not make fun." He mutters. 

Aymeric smiles, tugging him forward. Estinien is resistant at first, but allows him to pull at him. He is pleasantly surprised when the dragoon clambers onto his lap, staring into his face. 

"Aymeric," He says, voice hoarse as he speaks his name. "I treasure you beyond all else." 

Aymeric's eyes widen. "Estinien! I-....!" His answer is swallowed by Estinien's mouth on his, lips and teeth forceful in a way that has Aymeric hardening in renewed interest. Tongue dipping into his mouth to taste the tea still lingering on his tastebuds. 

The Lord clutching the Dragoon's defined back as he ravages his mouth with scarcely a chance for Aymeric to breathe. His fingernails claw down Estinien's back, grasping the firmness of his backside and squeezing. Estinien tears his mouth away, leaning forward to lick and bite at his ear. "Put... it inside," he says, breath fanning hotly over Aymeric's ear.

Aymeric whines low in his throat, one hand sliding over Estinien's hip to grip himself, the other searching atop the table for the lubricant. He hadn't searched for more than two seconds when Estinien leans away and he feels something cold drip onto the flushed skin of his length and his gripping fingers. He hisses, looking up to see the container of lubricant in Estinien's hand. "Give me your fingers," he says, motioning with the lubricant. Aymeric offers his other hand, slicking his arousal thoroughly with long strokes as Estinien pours more lubricant over his fingers. 

He works quickly then, sliding his lubed fingers over Estinien's hole and sinking them inside with little resistance. He twists them, stretching his fingers wide. Estinien grunts, growling with impatience and wiggling his hips. "I'm ready. I have been." 

For hours, he doesn't say. 

Aymeric barely refrains from rolling his eyes, slipping his fingers free and gripping at his backside. He grips one firm cheek, leaving him open as Estinien lowers himself down onto Aymeric's waiting hardness.

They both hiss as he slips inside. Estinien's flagging length throbbing with new arousal against his belly. Aymeric squeezes his backside, head dipping forward to press his lips to Estinien's shoulder. He sinks down ilm by ilm, until he settles in Aymeric's lap. He squeezes around him experimentally, delighting in Aymeric's soft gasping breath. He is less unforgiving than the plug, warm where it is cold. Softer in a way that the instrument could not possibly capture. 

Estinien prefers this. Knowing how he feels. His warmth. The look on his face as Estinien squeezes his muscles around him. 

His sweet moans as Estinien moves. Rocking his hips slowly. Weight braced carefully on his knees, lifting up slowly to drop back down in tiny motions.

He is beautiful. Estinien aches to look at him. He is loath to share him with the world. Could he not keep him for himself? Steal away into the night and leave it all behind. 

His lips are red, parted ever so slightly as he leans into Estinien. Dark eyelashes fluttering against his cheek, flashes every now and again of the piercing blue of his eyes. Estinien frames his jaw in his hands, leaning in to kiss his lips. "Estinien," Aymeric breathes into his mouth, moaning softly.

"Aymeric. " Estinien rumbles low in his chest, sucking at his lips and parting them with his insistent tongue. 

Aymeric. Aymeric, I love you. Aymeric. Don't leave me. Estinien kisses him like he will never get the chance again. His hands twitching where they frame the lord's jaw. He gentles his grip instead of holding on tighter, thumbs tracing mindlessly against his skin. 

Aymeric pulls back to kiss down his neck. Scraping teeth over the salt of his skin. Sucking red marks into his flesh. Estinien hisses as he bites down, hands sliding up to grasp at dark silken hair. 

He moves his hips with more insistence, raising up on his knees and dropping back down. He feels him brushing up against a spot inside, so deliciously on the edge of pleasure and pain. 

Aymeric clawing at his back, dragging his teeth over all the skin he can reach. Estinien's eyes clench shut, sweat dripping into his eyes as he grinds down into Aymeric. 

He feels it, a tension building up inside. His eyes snap open when Aymeric wraps a hand around him, panting wildly as the lord looks to him. "I'm close," Aymeric says, twisting his wrist as he strokes him, the way he knew Estinien liked. Estinien clenches around him in response, mouth dropping open as Aymeric squeezes him. 

He climaxes with a soundless moan, eyes rolling back and trembling all over. Aymeric curses, thrusting up with his hips a few seconds later. 

Estinien drops his head to rest against Aymeric's throat. He breathes deep, basking in his scent as he rides out the afterglow.

Aymeric is dragging his hands over his skin, his cheek pressed against Estinien's shoulder. "Stay." He says, soft against the heat of his skin. 

Estinien leans back to look him in the eye. Aymeric stares back, blue eyes soft with some unknown emotion. "Stay with me tonight." 

Estinien swallows, nodding slowly. "As you wish." 

Aymeric smiles. "Come, let's go to bed. I'm thoroughly exhausted." 

Estinien moves off of him, turning heel and disappearing into the washroom to get a towel to wipe them both down.

Aymeric glances at the plug on the table, smiling and shaking his head. "Oh, Estinien..." 

"What?" Estinien replies, returning with a wetted towel for Aymeric.

Aymeric grabs it as he holds it out to him, nodding his thanks. "Nothing, love. Let me get cleaned up. You know where the bed is," he says, chuckling. He leaves to the washroom, intent on cleaning his teeth.

Estinien stares after him, blinking.

Nothing, love. Estinien snorts, cracking a small smile. Love. 

It's a start.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm posting the porn I've written now. /shrugs. Oh, well. I guess it was going to happen eventually. I just had to work up the nerve to post it. Anyhow, hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
